


poems by a piece of shit

by giddypsa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Free Verse, Murder, Other, Poetry, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddypsa/pseuds/giddypsa
Summary: i write poetry all the time, i find it extremely therapeutic, i just never post it. i figure here is probably better than tumblr since it's kinda made for this stuff. this is my way of shouting into the void, so if you want to read that, go ahead.any CW will be in the notes.





	poems by a piece of shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to write this, i started to write down a bunch of random words. a pattern started to appear and the narrative came into being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some warnings: this is about an abusive relationship. it involves getting into that relationship, the spiral downwards, and the gruesome outcome. there is a mention of physical and sexual abuse, as well as drugging.

pretty, flawless, _perfect_ , but not really.

fake, unloved, untouched, unwanted, uninterested, _alone_ , asleep.

go out with friends, drink, dance, tipsy, meet, man, talk, drink, drunk, _him_.

taller, bigger, stronger, safe arms, caring, close, touch lips, tongue melting, swooning, lusting, longing, yearning.

time past, i’m back, sober again, _the same again_ ; stoic, unfeeling, unfunny, motionless, vulnerable.

helpless.

i stay silent, _but he never does_. always saying, always telling, always demanding, always in charge.

boiling over, disagree, argue, anger, raised hand, crack, fall, glass, cut, blood, gore, run, hide, _but never fight._

hurt, ache, keel, curl, feel, cry, _take the pills, you’ll feel calmer_ , more timid, more passive. 

more willing.

reigned in, controlled, lost, held down, used, need help, _i need help_ , someone, savior or monster, _anyone but him_.

can’t leave, trapped, caged, boxed in, no job, no money, no class, no friends, _no one but him_.

make the home, cook, sweep, mop, keep it clean, _be a good boy_.

and snap, or bang, or boom, whichever you prefer, it’s done, you’re done, _i’m done_.

grab it off the wall, already loaded, cock, aim, _pull_ , jump, smoke, dust, powder, shell.

more blood, more gore, _more than you ever got from me_ , on the wall, floor, bed.

it’s time, mine, you’re gone, you’re dead, you’re in the fireplace.

pack for the bus, greyhound, destiny, flee, destination, free.

finally.

monster, victim, killer, punisher, _whatever._

real, true, ugly, but beautiful.


End file.
